Goku en To Love ru
by Projectx27
Summary: Nuestro saiyajin favorito en unos de sus tanto entrenamiento queriendo superar sus limites le pida ayuda a su maestro Whis pero este se termina negando, sin mas Goku se fue del lugar, pero Whis le tendria una pequeña sorpresa para nuestro saiyajin favorito...Gokuxharem


**Renuncia de derecho ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este Fic, no me pertenecen creditos a sus Respectivos creadores**

 **Prologo:** **La llegada de un Saiyajin.**

Habia pasado un tiempo desde la celebración del torneo del poder o tambien conocido como el torneo Multiversal, donde se jugo la supervivencia de ochos universo de los 12 existente, solo quedando un solo ganador al final del torneo del poder, siento este el androide numero 17 pidiéndole este a las Super esferas del dragon que reconstruya los universo que fueron borrados por los Zeno oh Sama terminando el torneo mas impresionante de la historia com el universo siete como ganador.

Despues de algunos años nuestro saiyajin favorito todavía no abandonaba sus entrenamiento aún siendo un ser extremadamente suerte por abajo del Ángel guardián Whis, sus deseo de volverse fuerte provenían de su familia que lo inducían a volverse fuerte cada día, por otra parte el príncipe de los saiyajin Vegeta dejo de entrenar para permanecer mas tiempo con su familia cuidando de su hija pequeña hija Bra.

"Estoy aburrido" dijo Goku en forma aburrida suspirando de cansancio al no tener a alguien con quien poder entrenar.

Goku aburrido se acerco a su maestro Whis mirando como el susodicho estaba tomando un poco té, sin mas Goku le comenzó hablar.

"Maestro quiero entrenar pero no tengo alguien con quien poder hacerlo, desde que Vegeta no viene al planeta del señor Bills, he estado aburrido las cosas por aquí son tranquilas sin Vegeta, ¿No tiene alguien con quien pueda entrenar? Pregunto Goku sonriendo, esperando que su maestro busque alguna solución a su problema.

"Goku-san ¿Porque justo en este momento? Usted es un ser capaz de hacer usar el 100% del poder del señor Bills y aún busca mas poder, pero lastimosamente no tengo a ningún candidato para que pueda entrenar con usted Goku-san" dijo Whis siguiendo tomando té dejando al saiyajin triste sin mas este se alejo del lugar.

"Que aburrido Whis-san no quiere decirme a nadie para que pueda entrenar conmigo" dijo Goku triste por la negación de su maestro.

Goku se alejo del lugar llegando a una roca cerca de un lago para luego sentarse en la cuadrada roca comenzando a meditar, teniendo una lucha mental contra Jiren.

Whis suspiro dejando su Té de lado mirando como su tonto discípulo meditaba en la famosa posición de loto.

"Que hare contigo Goku-san….. no tengo de otra que mandarte a otra dimensión para que te diviertas un poco, aunque a la dimensión que te mandare no habrá nadie con quien puedas luchar a tu nivel, haber si te pasa lo de buscar poder" dijo Whis con una sonrisa tomando su báculo para despues tocar el suelo dos veces con este.

Goku por estar meditando no se dio cuenta del portal que se abrió repentinamente atrás de su espalda, absorbiendo a este sin perder mucho tiempo, dándose cuenta el saiyajin, pero ya era demasiado tarde el portal lo habia absorbido despareciendo este del planeta de Bills.

Whis antes que Goku fuera tragado por el portal le dio su ultimo regalo como despedida, conectando el portal a una de las miles de dimensiónes que existían en el séptimo universo.

En el portal dimensión Goku sufrió varios cambio en su cuerpo la magia de Whis estaba haciendo efecto en el cuerpo de Goku, convirtiéndolo en un niño de 13 años.

NDA: Whis habia rejuvenecido al kokun para que pueda empezar de nuevo en la nueva dimensión pero no quitándole sus poderes era algo que no podía hacer el, Goku estaba casi a su nivel pero siendo superior Whis por poco.

Dimensión To love ru antes de la llegada de lala tres años antes.

Era una fría noche para la ciudad Saínan pero alegre al mismo tiempo para todos los habitantes del planeta tierra, en este día tan especial se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de Navidad.

Ahora nos ubicamos en un pequeño parque donde dos niños mas especifico una niña de unos 9 años aproximadamente y un niño de unos 13 años aproximadamente se encontraban jugando en la nieve haciendo muñecos de nieve.

"Hermano hagamos mas muñecos nieve" dijo la niña con gran emoción dirigiendo su mirada en su despistado hermano, mas conocida la niña como Mikan.

"Pero Mikan debemos regresar a casa" Negó el niño a su hermana mirando como los muñecos de nieve estaban realmente feos, mas conocido el niño como Rito.

"Esta bien hermano regresemos a casa pero la próxima vez haremos mas muñecos de nieve ¿esta bien?" Dijo Mikan con una sonrisa.

"Bien Mika" acepto Rito tomando a su hermana de la mano caminando de regreso a su casa pero algo llamo la atención de los dos niños, observando como un extraño agujero repentinamente se abrió en el cielo, expulsando al saiyajin fuera del portal cayendo este sin causar ningún destrozo en el área.

Rito y Mikan corrieron al lugar donde se habia estrellado el proyectil, llegando en un par de minutos al lugar sorprendiéndose un montón al darse cuenta de lo que habia caído era nada menos que nuestro saiyajin favorito.

"!!Tenemos que ayudarlo hermano¡¡" Exclamo Mikan realmente sorprendida por el muchacho tirado en el suelo mirando como su hermano estaba de igual manera que ella.

"Esta bien Mikan ayúdame" ordeno Rito inseguro de acercarse al saiyajin, cargándolo con la ayuda de su hermana Mikan para despues llevarlo a su casa para curarlo.

Fin del prologo


End file.
